


Became Estranged from the Eldar

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book: Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth, Cross-cultural, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: The Shadow has fallen on Numenor, but there are still embassies from Tol Eressea to the court at Armenelos.One of these messengers has a decision to make.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Became Estranged from the Eldar

The ambassador from Tol Eressea was facing a diplomatic challenge. If she attended the King’s funeral, she would be perceived as flaunting her unlimited life span in the face of everyone in Numenor. If she failed to attend, she would surely be perceived as showing disrespect to the House of Elros. It did not help that this quandary had proved impossible to explain to the Maia Manwe had sent when she tried to ask for advice.

In the end, she only consulted her heart and went to Noirinan. She would never forsake that old friendship, unless they forsook it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Noirinan was the valley that held the tombs of the King of Numenor.
> 
> Written for one of the SWG Instadrabbling sessions for the prompts: funeral, ambassador, Maia, forsake


End file.
